Love Ichigo
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: AU / YAOI - Basado en el manga Love Neko de Kzuhiko Mishima - Grimmjow se siente solo así que decide comprar una máquina del amor llamada Ichigo, pero al darse cuenta que es un chicho, ¿qué sucederá? ¿lo regresará o se lo quedará? - R&ROD - ICHIGRIMM
1. ¡Konnichi wa, soy Ichigo!

Konnichi wa minna-san!!!

Bueno, la verdad hubo un tiempo en que pensé que nunca escribiría algo así, pero pues las circunstancias han cambiado y he escrito yaoi de Grimm-sama e Ichi-nii (eso se me pegó de Ushio-chan). xD Debo de decirles que el personaje de Grimm-sama está inspirado por así decirlo, en mi amigo (bueno, el entiende el porqué digo que amigo) Ralf y el de Ichi-nii en mi ex padre Cañas… xD Bueno, sigue siendo mi padre (obvio virtualmente). Espero que ambos lo disfruten porque es el primer yaoi que escribo y la verdad no es algo que quiera hacer con mucho pero mucho entusiasmo. Igual, para las fans del IchiGrimm espero lo difruten… ^^

¬¬ Los del foro más les vale dejen review, o sino ya saben que algunos virus se pueden colar a sus compus… xD Jajajajaja…

Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo-sensei. El manga es publicado por la maravillosa e increíble revista semanal y editorial la Shonen Jump. Pero por desgracias el anime es animado por los malditos de Pierrot que solo crean ichirukismo para tener más dinero, solo les perdono la música y las peleas… ¬¬ Pero no se vale que eliminen tanto IchiHime!!! x0 Olvidemos eso y comencemos o me voy a enojar mucho… ¬¬

.

.

NOTA: Creo que habrá mucho OoC por parte de todos los personajes, pero es que no pude evitarlo.

.

.

NOTA 2: Este fic está basado en el manga Love Neko de Kazuhiko Mishima.

.

.

.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

.

.

.

_**LOVE ICHIGO**_

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

_**¡KONNICHI WA, SOY ICHIGO!**_

.

.

.

"Din-Don" Fue el ruido que se escuchó en todo el departamento de Gimmjow Jeaguarjaques. Estaba algo extrañado pues no esperaba ninguna visita, ni mucho menos a las 6:30 am, antes de ir a trabajar. Camino a paso lento ya con su maletín en mano. En cuanto abrió la puerta un chico alto de cabello naranja, ojos marrones, orejas y cola de gato entró a su departamento.

.

-¡Estoy en casa!-dijo sonriente el pelinaranja

-¿Q-quíen…? Digo… ¿Qué eres tú?-cuestionó Grimmjow muy sorprendido y paralizado.

.

El chico pelinaranja vestía unos pantalones verde militar que le quedaban algo sueltos, una playera blanca y encima una chamarra que hacía juego con el pantalón y unos tenis blancos con negro. En la cintura de su pantalón llevaba unas cadenas con colgantes de calaveras. Esas ropas lo hacían ver un poco rudo, pero sus orejas, cola y expresión corporal lo hacían ver tierno y encantador.

.

-¿Tú eres Grimmjow Jeaguarjaques? Soy Ichigo, gracias por **comprarme**. Onegai, cuida de mi a partir de ahora.

.

¿Quién era ese tal Ichigo y como sabía su nombre? ¡Un momento! Ichigo… Hay no…

.

.

_**- - - Flash Back - - -**_

_._

_._

_El hombre de cabello azul celeste se encontraba divagando en Internet, clásico de él los fines de semana ya que vivía solo en su departamento y no tenía pareja ya que creía que no tenía tiempo para eso. Bueno, más bien no creía que alguna chica gustara de él. Recordaba que en el instituto había sido muy popular entre las alumnas e incluso con las profesoras, pero nunca le tomó importancia, pensaba que lo importante era él y sus estudios. Error. Si tan solo hubiera aprovechado esas oportunidades…_

_._

_-Cómo me gustaría tener una esposa o por lo menos una novía…-decía frustrado el hombre haciendo click en cualquier link de salas de chat y sitios de citas-Creo que debería anotarme a uno de estos sitios, así tal vez encuentre a alguien… ¡Ah!-suspiró-Cómo me gustaría llegar por la noche y encontrar la cena caliente con una chica linda que siempre este aquí para decirme unas palabras lindas… ¿Eh?_

_._

_Parecía que sus ruegos habían llegado a Kami pues había encontrado un muy buen sitio. En el aparecía la foto de una linda chica con orejas y cola de gato, su cabello era largo y naranja, mientras que sus ojos eran grises. La observó por un momento, parecía un ángel bajado del cielo con esa expresión de debilidad, deseo y pasión. Comenzó a leer lo que decía junto a la foto: "Sexy chica-moe 3D de alta tecnología - Ichigo" Le sorprendió un poco lo que estaba leyendo, ¿acaso era un robot o algo parecido? Continuó su lectura: "¡Nueva máquina del amor! Hecha con hábil diseño y tecnología de punta. Introduce tus gustos y deja a Ichigo el resto con su auto-reconocimiento. Podrá hacer las labores caseras, pero siempre pedirá su recompensa y deberás recompensarla. Para sentir su dulce amor haz click en "COMPRAR"."_

_._

_-¿Recompensa?_

_._

_El solo ver aquella imagen y dejar que su imaginación comenzara a volar le estaba tendiendo una mala jugada. Su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse con solo imaginar a "Ichigo" en su casa, haciendo las tareas domésticas y pidiendo su "recomepensa"._

_._

"_**Bienvenido amor, la cena está lisa."**_

"_**Espero que disfrutes de la comida de hoy. Es teriyaki de pollo."**_

"_**Onegai Grimmjow, te necesito dentro de mí."**_

"_**¡M-más r-rápi-pido! ¡Asiiiii!"**_

_._

"_¡Click!" Había oprimido el botón de compra. Al parecer se había dejado llevar por sus instintos carnales y no por otra cosa, pero era lo mejor, así no tendría problemas para conquistarla y sería completamente suya, además, cuando ya no le sirviera podría botarla sin problema alguno._

_._

_-No puedo creerlo, lo compre… Es solo una máquina, eso está bien, ¿no? Entonces, onegai Ichigo, ven rápido y dame tu dulce amor…_

_._

_._

_**- - - Fin Flash Black - - - **_

.

.

¡No podía llegar al final con esa máquina! ¡Era un chico! Definitivamente, si hacía algún quehacer no le daría ninguna recompensa.

.

-Oye, creo que ha habido un error… Yo pedí claramente un robot femenino de nombre _Ichigo_.

-No lo hay.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Tú eres un chico!

-No hay ningún error, ¡soy yo!

-¡Eres completamente diferente al de la foto! ¡Tú no eres _Ichigo_!

-¡Qué si lo soy!

-¡No y basta de discutir!-dio vuelta para ir donde su computadora-Voy a devolverte ahora mismo… Solo espera y veraaa… ¡Auch!

.

El neko-robot le había puesto una zancadilla para que no llegara a donde deseaba. Eso ya estaba molestando demasiado a Grimmjow, ya no toleraría más abusos departe de ese chico…

.

-¿Qué carajo es lo que te pasa?

-Soy lo suficientemente bueno…-le dijo al oído mientras Ichigo se colocaba sobre él-Soy lo suficientemente bueno porque puedo llegar hasta el final.

-¿Q-qué?

-Es para lo que pediste el robot, ¿no es así?-volvió a decir acercándose-Yo te serviré muy bien. Déjamelo a mí.-y lo besó sin más

-¿Qué fue eso?-gruño Grimmjow separándose

-Fue solo un beso… ¿Qué tiene?

-¿C-cómo que qué tiene? ¡A mí no me gustan los hombres! Y que tú seas un robot no cambia las cosas.

-Pero estás interesado en mí. Soy tu tipo, Grimmjow Jeaguarjaques.

-¡Ma-matte!

.

El pelinaranja desabrochó el cinturón y pantalón del hombre con traje para así sacar su miembro el cual frotaba suavemente y lamía ligeramente causando un sonrojo en el rostro de su compañero.

.

-Se nota que te gusta mucho…

-¡Hay! Ba-basta, déjame en paz…

-…

-¡Aléjate estúpido neko! ¡Ya te dije que no me gustan los hombres!

-Mentiroso. Si ya estas completamente excitado. Míralo por ti mismo, está erecto.

-¡Urusai! E-esto… E-estas equivocado…

-Pues a mí no parece. ¿Te agrada verdad? Ya hasta goteas…

-Te equivocaaa…

.

Un gemido salió de la boca del peliazul, por lo que rápidamente llevó su mano derecha a la boca y evitar la salida de aquellos sonidos que significaban completo placer. Ese neko pelinaranja lo estaba volviendo loco y no necesariamente porque le molestara.

.

-Así que me dejarás hacer el trabajo…

-Haa… Haaaa…-no podía responder con el nivel de placer que sentía

-Si esto te ha gustado, lo siguien… ¡GYYYAAAA!

.

En aquel descuido por parte del chico le dio una fuerte patada que lo mando hasta la puerta haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza. El afectado se sentó y frotó su nuca que había recibido todo el impacto, le dolía mucho. Con dificultad se levanto y camino a donde el hombre.

.

-¿Por qué eres tan bruto?

-¡Urusai neko-hentai! ¡Aléjate!

-¡No soy un neko-hentai!

-¡Claro que lo eres! ¡Prácticamente acabas de violarme!

-¡Qué no!-dijo tratando de acercarse a Grimmjow, pero él se hizo hacía atrás

-¡Ya te dije que te alejes!

-Anda, seamos amigos…-dijo abrazándolo y enredando su cola en la cintura de este-Podre hacerlo mejor…-concluyó con una sonrisa lasciva

-¡NO QUIERO QUE LO HAGAS!-gruñó alejándose más-Definitivamente voy a regresarte por fraude de mercancía.

-¿ME DEVOLVERÁS ASÍ COMO ASÍ? ¡EN PRIMER LUGAR, FUISTE TÚ QUIEN ME COMPRASTE! Pero si esa es la actitud que vas a tomar… ¡TE OBLIGARÉ A ACEPTARME!

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!

.

El neko brincó en dirección al dueño del departamento, pero este, en un ágil movimiento lo esquivó, el chico golpeó por completo el suelo con la cara. Se sentó con dificultad y grandes lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos chocolate. Grimmjow al observarlo se acercó con preocupación, se había pasado de la raya con él.

.

-¿E-estas bien?

-¡¿CÓMO VOY A ESTAR IMBECIL?!

-¡TODAVÍA DE QUE ME PREOCUPO POR TI Y ME GRITAS!

-Gomen nasai…-se disculpó con cara triste

-Tra-tranquilo…-respondió algo sonrojado y volteando a otro lado

-Ahora…-tirándolo de nuevo al piso-Serás mío…

-¡Carajo! ¡PARA IMBÉCIL!

-¡TE HARÉ MÍO!

-¡DIJE QUE TE DETENGAS, JODER!

-¡Y YO HE DICHO QUE NO TARADO!

-OYE, DEJA DE SOBARME AHÍ ABAJO…

-¡¡¡NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!

-PARA…

-TE VA A GUSTAR, YO LO SE GRIMM-CHAN…

-¡NO ME DIGAS GRIMM-CHAN, PELOS DE ZANAHORIA!

-¡ÓYEME! ¿QUÉ TE PASA A TI?

.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?

-¿Acaso es una pelea?

-¡Dejen de anunciar todo lo que hacen!

-¡CÁLLENSE!

-¡JEAGUARJAQUES-SAN, ESTÁ MOLESTANDO A TODOS!

.

.

_No importa lo mucho que me sienta solo, no voy a hacer o dejar que este neko-hentai haga algo con mi cuerpo. ¡No soy homosexual! Juró que devolveré esta "máquina del amor". Solo espero que nadie se entere… Juro que demandaré a los fabricantes… Kami-sama, ¿por qué a mí?_

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

.

.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

.

.

.

xD Primer capítulo terminado… Espero les haya gustado porque es mi primer yaoi y la verdad lo tuve que inspirar en el manga que dije por eso. Creo que si hay OoC, pero no se nota tanto al estar esos dos hombres siempre peleándose… Jajajajaja. No se preocupen por la continuación ya que no tardará por lo mismo, además, debo de escribir continuaciones de mis otros fics, principalmente "Bleach Brother" que abandoné por completo y de seguro los fans de ese me quieren golpear… xD Me retiro, cuídense. ¡Matta ne!

.

.

.

.

_**ONEGAI, DEJEN REVIEWS A ESTA AUTORA TRAUMADA CON EL ICHIHIME Y LOS ONESHOTS XD**_

_**¡¡¡SE LOS AGRADECERÉ INFINITAMENTE!!!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. El equipo

¡Konnichi wa!

Espero que estén disfrutando todo este maratón de fics. Recuerden, Bleach no me pertenece, sino a Tite Kubo-sensei; al igual que Love Neko que es de Kazuhiko Mishima. ¡Comencemos!

.

.

.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

.

.

.

_**LOVE ICHIGO**_

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

_**EL EQUIPO**_

.

.

.

-…Por lo cual, aplicamos la ley de cosenos en este triángulo. Ishida-san, ¿cuál de las tres fórmulas usamos?

-La de "a".

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué necesitamos encontrar el "ángulo A".

-¡Exacto! La ley de cosenos de "a" es: "a" al cuadrado es igual a "b" al cuadrado más "c" al cuadrado menos 2 por "b" por "c" por coseno del "ángulo A". Háganlo. Recuerden que usamos función inversa.

.

Grimmjow se sentó en su escritorio para anotar algunas cosas en su libreta de clases mientras sus alumnos realizaban el ejercicio. Aún sin parecer perturbado, por dentro temblaba como gelatina ante los acontecimientos de la mañana. Tenía que encontrar la manera de regresar a ese neko-robot antes de que la garantía caducara. ¿Cómo fue tan torpe como para comprarlo?

.

-Ya son 10:28. Pueden entregarlo mañana junto con la actividad número 2 de la página 169 del libro de ejercicios. Ya pueden salir a desa…

-¡Grimm-chan!-se escuchó una voz desde la puerta-¡Te traje el bento ((almuerzo -NA1-))!

-¡Eh!

.

Todos los presenten en el salón se encontraban atónitos ante la llegada de aquel neko-boy de cabello naranja, principalmente un chico de pálida piel y el profesor de cabello celeste; igualmente los murmullos comenzaron a aparecer.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le gritó Grimmjow a Ichigo-¡Dije que no salieras de la casa!

-S-sensei, ¿Quién es ese niño?-preguntó un alumno de la primer fila

-¿Qué son esas orejas de gato?-lo secundó otro

-E-esto… ¡No es nadie! ¡No es nada!-empujó al neko para salir-¡La clase ha terminado!

.

La impresión formó un gran silencio en el aula, el cual solo duró algunos segundos para dar paso nuevamente a los murmullos, dudando la sexualidad de su sensei. Tres chicos, que se encontraban sentados al fondo se miraron entre sí, mientras asentían.

.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?

-¿Acaso al sensei le gustan esas cosas?

-Yo siempre pensé que era del otro bando…

-Claro, nunca se lo ha visto con mujeres.

-Además, dicen que por las noches hace mucho escándalo.

-Él vive solo, ¿no?

.

.

.

.

-¿Acaso no entiendes?-gruño el ojiazul-¡Dije que te quedaras en casa!

-Pero es solo un ratito… Además, cuando me compraste, pensabas que yo hiciera estas cosas, ¿o no es así?

-Quería… Tiempo pasado… O sea, no era quien me imaginaba que las haría; además… No creo tener el valor de comer ese bento, no sé qué cosas le has puesto…

-Y-yo m-me esforcé tanto en hacerlo…-dijo Ichigo frotando sus ojos marrón llenos de lágrimas-De camino, pensé que te gustaría… M-me sentía tan feliz…

-¡Carajo!-gritó mientras le arrebataba el bento-¡Me lo comeré! ¿FELIZ?

-…

-¿A qué viene esa sonrisa estúpida de tu parte?

-Es que… Pensé que no lo aceptarías tan fácilmente. Bueno, no después de que te chupara el pene ayer por la mañana…

-¡Coño! ¡No lo digas tan a la ligera!

-Arigato Grimmjow… En verdad me has hecho muy feliz…

.

Un color carmín apareció rápidamente en las mejillas del profesor de Instituto, pero trato de disimularlo girando su cara donde el neko no pudiera verla bien.

.

-N-no lo estoy haciendo por ti…-exclamó algo nervioso-E-es solo que esto está hecho co-con cosas de mi casa y… ¡No puedo dejar que se desperdicie! N-no debe de significar na-nada para t…

.

En ese pequeño instante de vulnerabilidad Ichigo volvió a besar a Grimmjow, colocando su mano tras la nuca de este para evitar la huida hasta que él lo decidiera.

.

-¡Hey!

-¡Daisuki!-dijo con una gran sonrisa el pelinaranja

-¡Maldito imbécil de pacotilla!

-Jejejejeje…-rió perversamente por lo bajo el neko-¡Me voy a casa! ¡Esfuérzate mucho!

-Baka-neko…-dijo mientras limpiaba su boca

-No es un baka-neko…-se escuchó la voz de un joven-Es una máquina del amor de nombre _Ichigo_, ¿o me equivocó, _Grimmjow_ _Jeajuarjaques-sensei_?

.

El ojiazul se dio la vuelta y pudo observar a tres chicos que llevaban el uniforme del Instituto donde se encontraban. El de la derecha tenía el cabello negro y un parche en su ojo izquierdo, el de la izquierda llevaba gafas y su cabello era de color rosa además de ser alto y el del centro, tenía la piel muy blanca, con una mirada inexpresiva y cabello negro.

.

-¿Qu-qué fue lo que dijiste… Ulquiorra?

-Lo que acaba de oír sensei… Pero, ¿no era ese una versión masculina? ¿Acaso le van esas cosas? Pero sabe…

-¡Arigato! Por comprarnos uno-completó Szael con una sonrisa y estrechando la mano de peliazul

-¿Qué?

-Lo sabemos, tú fuiste quien nos compró a _Ichigo_… Después de todo, nosotros lo creamos.

-Aunque…-habló por primera vez Nnoitran con una sonrisa lasciva-…no sabíamos que tenias un fetiche por las orejas de gato o… ¿Es que te gustan los hombres, sensei?

-¡Ustedes me timaron!-gruño Grimmjow-¡Lo devuelvo! ¡Regrésenme mi dinero!

-No te hemos defraudado sensei…-volvió a hablar Ulquiorra-Bajo la foto decía perfectamente…

-_El producto real puede ser diferente al mostrado en la fotografía_-nuevamente completo el pelirosa con su sonrisa estúpida-Era muy claro…

-Además, ya lo ha usado.-sentenció el chico del parche-Lo ha besado, ¿no?

-¡NO LO HE USADO!

-Gomen, pero no podemos tomarlo de vuelta-anunció el joven pálido-Además, necesitamos que nos haga un favor…

-¡Son unos críos imbéciles! No los ayudaré en nada…

-¿Con que esas llevamos? Sensei, ¿usted sabe lo que puede pasar si una palabra sale de aquí?

-¿Estás tratando de chantajearme?

-Claro que no sensei… Pero, si cambia de opinión, estaremos en el laboratorio de robótica del primer edificio, salón 504. Esperamos tenerlo de visita por ahí… ¡Matta ne!

.

Los tres alumnos de Grimmjow se retiraron del lugar, cada uno con una pequeña sonrisa malvada, dejando atrás a un molesto y miserable sensei de química.

.

.

_Y yo que pensaba que tener a Ichigo en mi casa era el único problema… ¡Kami-sama, ayúdame!_

.

.

.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

.

.

.

¡Gomen ne! No tengo perdón de Kami-sama por tardar tanto, pero quería esperar al maratón y como a penas lo pude realizar, pues ya ven… Jejejejeje… Igual, se que el capítulo no es muy largo, pero creo que en sí tuvo el contenido necesario, ya después veremos cuál es la decisión que Grimmjow toma con respecto a si ir o no, además de que en el próximo capítulo Ichi se nos vuelve emo, bueno, no exactamente… xD Ammm, nos leemos después, ¿vale? ¡Matta ne!

.

.

.

_**ONEGAI, DEJA UN REVIEW**_

_**SOLO OPRIME EL BOTÓN Y DEJA TU OPINIÓN**_

_**HARÁS FELIZ A ESTA AUTORA MEDIOCRE DE FICS**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
